


1981

by kneephobic



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Multi, incredibly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneephobic/pseuds/kneephobic
Summary: "Time of death, 3:24 P.M."In which Marvin reacts to Whizzer's death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend @McCarthaEvita (check out their works!) came up with this "Marvin screaming & yelling & Jason witnessing him like this" hc, so thank them for this angst.

  Jason was told to wait in the hall. So he did. He waited, sat in the chair just outside the room, and looked around. He looked at the bland white and beige walls, and smelled the clean scent of a hospital. He fiddled with his Walkman but didn't dare to put it on, in case Charlotte had something important to tell him.

 

 He didn't wait very long though. He heard a different, long beep, rather than the rhythmic beeps he heard before. 

 

  “Time of death, 3:24 P.M,” said a professional yet shaky voice.

 

  “No, no, nononono! Char, this isn't happening!” he heard his father yell. He could hear his mother weep, and Mendel whispering comforting words, though they did nothing to make her feel better.

 

  “I'm sorry Marvin, but it is.” he could hear Charlotte trying to keep her composure together, but it wasn't long before another joined in on the sobbing. 

  “No! Whizzer!” he heard a fist slam on a table, and a thud, which he assumed was his father sinking to his knees. 

 

  “Whizzer! You can't leave me, you can't!”

 

Jason knew this was why Charlotte had sent him to the hall, but just now were tears falling from his eyes. He sat there contemplating whether or not to go into the room for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds. He decided to go in.

 

  He saw his father's head resting on Whizzer’s bed, Trina and Mendel holding each other, and Charlotte standing with silent tears and choked breathing. Cordelia didn't even know yet, she wouldn't be coming to visit for another half hour.

 

  His father rose to his feet again, his face and eyes red, tears staining his cheeks, his nose, even his forehead. But now, he looked angry. He was angry, and devastated, and  _ lonely _ .

 

  “No! No! Whizzer, how could you! You've left me alone,  _ alone _ ! We didn't get to do everything we planned! We didn't get to go to Paris! And eat the weird French food in the cafés, and climb the Eiffel Tower, and visit the Louvre and kiss in a boat on the Seine!” he roared. Jason hadn't seen him like this in a long time.

 

   This is when Trina noticed Jason had entered the room, and she pulled him towards her and Mendel, holding him tight and firm, sobbing even deeper.

 

  “You're…” he paused, and all the anger in his features was gone. Now he looked hopeless. He looked as if he didn't have an ounce of happiness left in him, “you're dead,” he whispered, Jason had nearly missed what he said. 

 

   He collapsed to his knees once more, and grasped Whizzer’s cold and stale hand, “you're dead and there's nothing I can do about it. I love you and you're dead. I  _ loved _ you. I loved you!” Marvin was experiencing every possible negative emotion all at once, and he screamed. He didn't say anything, he just screamed. He rose again and smashed his fists on the table the nurses would place Whizzer’s food on. 

 

  “Marvin,” Charlotte said, voice wavering, cheeks still streaked with tears, “please calm down. You can yell once you're out of the building but really, you aren't allowed to be this loud,” she said confidently yet cautiously. She was aware this would probably anger Marvin, and she was right. 

 

  “Loud? I'm being too damn loud! Well fuck you!” he snapped, deafeningly. 

 

  Two men arrived in the room and grabbed hold of Marvin’s arms.

 

 Jason knew he should turn around and bury his face into his mother, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

 

  “What the hell! What the fuck, Charlotte! Did you call them, huh?” he yelled to her.

 

 She didn't say anything, but shook her head no. If Marvin were in a proper state of mind, he would have known she was telling the truth. 

 

  “You did! You asshole! I can't believe you!” he blared. Not even Trina had seen him this angry.

 

  Once the two men had managed to drag Marvin out of the room, kicking and screaming, Charlotte sat down in the guest chair and weeped loudly.

 

  Jason looked at Whizzer’s figure on the bed. His face was pale, he could see veins sprouting along the sides of his face and neck. He looked sick. He was sick, very sick. Too sick. Jason couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed Mendel, and his mother away and ran to bathroom. He heaved over the toilet until he vomited. He felt a gentle hand rub his back and knew it was his mom. He rested his forehead on the rim of the toilet and cried. He wiped his mouth his sleeve and twisted around, buried his face into her blouse and curled into Trina. 

 

  Mendel had simply sat down, silently mourning, streams of tears ran down his face and his shirt collar was soaked. As much as he wanted to, he didn't have enough energy to go to Trina. Usually he'd go to the earth's ends for her, but right now he could hardly think straight.

 

  There was the clicking of heels growing louder and louder in the hallway. They stopped outside the door.

 

  Charlotte looked up and saw exactly who she was expecting.

 

   Cordelia knew that this happening soon, but this was too soon. She dropped her reusable shopping bag, the containers of food sloshing around. She ran to Charlotte and embraced her. They all stayed like this a while, with Mendel finding enough energy to move over a foot and rest his head on Charlotte’s leg.

 

 Eventually they had to leave. They had to find Marvin, and the hospital had to transfer Whizzer to the morgue. Charlotte decided this was worthy of her taking the rest of the day off.

 

  They found Marvin outside, sitting at a bus stop. He was still crying, but had calmed down considerably. 

 

   Everyone went to Trina, Mendel, and Jason’s home. They silently wept, quietly.sharing stories about Whizzer, which only made everyone cry harder. 

 

  They stayed like this for hours. By eight o'clock, everyone was asleep, resting against each other. 

  
  One tight-knit family.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this show, lowkey pretty proud of this one! Thank you for reading!


End file.
